


Lying Back and Thinking of Westeros

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes in Stannis head when he beads Selyse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Back and Thinking of Westeros

It shouldn't be this difficult. Robert did it all the time. Hell! He even did it with her cousin. She din't have the family moustache thought.  
Maybe, that was the problem. For the most of our marriage, she had more beard than me. Or not, I didn't fell like trying this with any other woman.  
He tried thinking of other things. Maybe the red woman, but the possibility of having her long nail, sharp smile or fire obsession near my privates made me scared.  
And them he tried thing of the only person he considered a friend, Davos. But all he could imagine was him lying down calling me "Your Grace!" and telling me how his sons make him pround ;or how it was great to have his own ship, all thanks to "Your Grace!"...Davos is a good man, but I don't see the appeal.  
He was almost giving up when he had a idea. he pictured himself all alone in his own private ship. No Selyse, no talk about sons he didn't have, no R'hllor crazy fire. Just himself and the sea.  
He must confess, he should have this idea years ago.


End file.
